Doraeeteuk
by Shania9ranger
Summary: Bayangkan jika member Super Junior yang terkenal keren seantero jagad, tiba-tiba memainkan karakter yang ada dalam kartun Doraemon? Penasaran, baca nie FF parodi Doraemon. Hihihi...


Title : DORAEETUK

Cast:

Kyuhyun as Nobikyu

Leeteuk as Doraeetuk

Eunhyuk as Senehyuk

Kangin as Giankang

Heechul as Sizuchul

.

.

.

.

"NOBIKYUUUUUUU! Apa-apaan neh? Kenapa nilai kamu kayak gini! Nilai bebek,, apanya yang mau kamu banggain! Hah?" teriak ibu nobikyu setelah melihat nilai ulangan nobikyu yang jelek banget.

"Pokoknya ibu gak akan kasih kamu uang jajan hari ini, ngerti?" bentaknya lagi.

.

*Di kamar*

"Huwaaaaahhh… Huwaaahhhhh…" tangis gue pecah gak karuan.

"Aduuuhhhh… ada apaan lagi seh? Berisik amat!" Tanya doraeetuk kesel sambil nutup kupingnya pake tangan.

"Tolongin gue doraeetuk! Gue mohon! Huwaaaaahhhh…" gue mohon mohon ampe sujud-sujud.

"Iye.. iye.. udah gue maapin kok *Loh?*! emank bantuin apa seh, berisik amat dah lu!" ceplos doraeetuk kesel.

"Gara-gara nilai gue jelek mulu jadinya ibu gak mao ngasih duit jajan lagi ke gue! Tolongin gue dong buat bagusin nilai ulangan gue! Plissss… ntar gue beliin dorayaki deh! Suerr deh, janjiiii!" mohon gue sambil nyogok.

"Janji ye beliin gue dorayaki? Awas aje lu klo boong, gue sikutin lu!"

"Iye, iye janji deh gue… janji!"

"Yaudeh.. gue keluarin neh alat mujur gue…" sambil ngunsek-ngunsek kantong ajib.

"Ini dia.. PULPEN PINTER!" teriak doraeetuk sambil ngangkat pulpennya kayak patung liberty.

"WAHHHHH… lu bae dah! Maksih ye brooo, gue seneng bangeeettt!" ucap gue berbinar binar.

"Woyyy… dorayaki dolo baru dapet neh pulpen!" doraeetuk ngetekin pulpennya biar gak diculik sama gue.

"Iye neh gue beliin dah, bawel amat dah lu!"

Semenit kemudian*

"Bujukkk! Cepet amat lu brooo… ngepot pake ape lu?" Tanya doraeetuk syok.

"Hahaha... nyulik dorayaki orang neh tadi yang lewat di depan rumah!" gue ngejelasin ke doraeetuk.

"Bwakakakakak… bagoooosssss! Dapet ilmu darimana lu?" Tanya doraeetuk lagi.

"Gue abis berguru sama Sunehyuk! Dia jago banget nyadap barang orang! Haahaha.." gue jelasin sambil ngakak.

"Ahhh.. diye mah emank kingnya! Yaudeh neh pulpen pinternya" sambil nyerahin pulpen ke gue

"Horeeeee… makasih ye! Muach.. muach.. I Love You!"

"Idisss… najes jis jus jos gue dicium lu! Amit-amit deh pipi gue kesentuh sama bibir lu! Tereaknya Sambil ngebasuh pipi sampe 10x basuh, 4x pake tanah suci terus diguyur 6x pake aer zam zam*Ngelebihin najisnya anjing* hahaha.. *Authornya lebay amat ye*

.

.

.

.

_besoknya…

Hari ini ceritanya lagi ada ulangan matematika dan gue pun make pulpen yang dikasih pinjem sama doraeetuk, ngerjainnya lancaaaarrrrr banget sampe-sampe belon ada sejam udah selesai. Pak guru pun sampe heran…

Ceritanya udeh dikoreksi ye ulangannya..

"Nobikyu..!" panggil pak guru.

"Haduh.. mampus, nama gue kepanggil! Ngaca dolo ah gue, kali aja pak guru terpesona ngeliat ketampanan gue dan gue pun gak akan kena omelan klo nilainya jelek!" Udah rapi ngaca gue pun nyamperin pak guru.

"Nobikyuuuuu!" teriakannya menggelegar euy.

"Wadohhh, gaswat!" gue ngebatinin di dalem hati.

"Selamat nak, kamu dapat nilai seratus!" kata pak guru sambil nepok-nepok bahu gue.

"Jiaaahhh.. pak, kok cuman cepe doank? Tambain dong!" gue mulai protes.

"Yeee… nawar lagi lu, udah bagus gue kasih cepe! Daripada 3, lu mao?" bales pak guru.

"Yahh.. bener-bener kagak bisa nawar lagi apa ye? Yaudeh sini-sini kertasnya! Hugghhh.." nobikyu ngembat kertasnya dan balik ke tempat duduk.

"Wahh.. nobikyu dapet nilai seratus ya?" Tanya Sizucul seneng.

"APAAA? Nobikyu dapet nilai cepe?" giankang ma sunehyuk Syokkk!

"Hahahaha… iye dong! Hebat kan gue?" kata gue bangga.

"Wahh.. nobikyu udah pinter sekarang! Tolong ajarin aku dong..!" puji Sizucul.

"HAHAHAHA… gue masih sama kayak dulu kok!" gue mulai ngelak.

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana bisa lu dapet nilai sebagus itu?" Tanya sunehyuk.

"Gara gara ini…"gue pun reflek nunjukkin pulpen pinternya yang dikasih sama doraeetuk.

"Ohhh… pake alat bantu doraeetuk! Pantesan aje lu hebat banget!" kata giankang nyepelein.

"Waduh mampus deh gue keceplosan! Aduh mendingan gue cepet cepet cabut aja deh" batin gue terus ninggaliin mereka bertiga.

"Woyyy… mau kemana lu!" tereak sunehyuk.

"Gue ada urusan, daaaaaahhhh!" jawab gue sambil ngibrit secepet cepetnya.

"Huuffftt… akhirnya bisa lari juga gue. Hahaha… untung, untung!"

.

.

.

*Di rumah*

"Nyaaaaaakkkkk! Liat neh nilai Mtk aye, aye dapet cepe loh nyaakkk!" tereak-tereak geje sambil nyari ibu gue.

"Nyakk,,,, nyakk,,, dimana sih lu! Gue dapet cepe neh nyak!" tetep tereak-tereak sambil nyari-nyari di sudut-sudut rumah.

Setelah nyari-nyari ampe 3 jam, tiba-tiba…

"Ibu pulanggg…!"

"Yehh… si enyak, bilang kek klo lagi keluar! Gue ampe keringet dingin nyariin lu!" gerutuh gue sambil nyamperin ibu.

"Loh, nobikyu.. tumben kamu gak maen? Biasanya jam segini masih ngayab lu kayak burung gak bisa diem!" Tanya ibu gue.

"Hahahaha… taraaaaa!" gue nunjukkin nilai mtknya sambil nyengir kayak kuda.

"Wkwkwkwkwkw…" ibu gue ngakak.

"Loh, kok malah ketawa seh?" gue mulai bingung.

"Apanya yang lo banggain tong, ini teh nilainya 1 sama nol sama nol lagi! Lah… masih mendingan yang kemaren yang 2 ntu, 1 sama 2 tinggian mana nilainya? 2 kan?" cuap-cuap ibu gue sambil jitakin pala gue.

"Yeeeehh si emak teh tulalit yee! Ini teh nilai saratus atuh makkk!" gue pun jadi gemes sama ibu gue.

"Hah? 100? Kamu dapet nilai seratus? Hwaaaahhh… hebat nih anak emak!" puji ibu gue sambil ngacak-ngacakin rambut gue.

"Ennyak!" panggil gue ala anak betawi.

"Apa?" ibu gue nyaut.

"Bagi duit! Hehehe.."

"Neh, enyak kasih seceng!"

"Yeeeeee… dapet apa neh nyak! Medit amat si lu" gue mulai protes.

"Udeh dikasih masih protes aja lagi, mau mau! Enggak, enggak! Klo gak mau gue taro beha lagi neh" ibu gue mulai ngancem.

"Eh eh eh eh… iye deh sini!" kata gue kesel.

"Huuughh… daripada gue gak dikasih sama sekali, mendingan gue terima dah! Haha.. saatnya maen sama anak-anak di lapangan" gue pun lari kearah lapangan umum, biasanya jam segini tuh pasti udah ada sizucul, giankang, ma sunehyuk lagi maen kasti.

.

.

.

*di lapangan*

"WOyyyyy….! Gue ikutan maen dong!" gue nyamperin mereka yang lagi pada asyik maen kasti.

"Boleh,, tapi ada satu syarat! Pinjemin ke gue ma giankang tuh pulpen pinter lu!" si sunehyuk mulai ngipnotis gue.

"Ok.. okeh deh! Asal gue boleh maen sama kalian " jawab gue pasrah.

"Mana pulpennya?" sunehyuk pun nagih pulpen gue.

"Ini…" gue nyerahin pulpen yang dikasih sama doraeetuk ke sunehyuk.

Akhirnya gue pun maen kasti bareng sama sunehyuk, giankang, dan sizuchul ampe sore banget. Selesai maen gue pisah sama mereka, dan gue mulai ngerasain kepergian pulpen kesayangan gue. Ahhh… broken heart gue, klo pulpen gue masuk ke dalem kantong si sunehyuk yang bau itu.

.

.

.

*Dirumah*

"Woyy.. nobikyu! Gimana efek pulpen canggih gue? Manjur kagak?" pertanyaan doraeetuk ngebuat gue spot jantung.

"Heh, iya.. pulpen lu mantep banget dehhh! One thousand thumbs buat lu! Hehe.." jawab gue sok asik, padahal mah gue deg-degan banget takut ditagih pulpennya sama doraeetuk.

"Terus mane pulpennya? Sini balikin!" buseng… baru gue ngebatinin, udah kenyataan aje! Waduhhh.. ngelak apa neh gue?

"Hmm.. itu! Anuh! Hmmm"

"Ngomong apa sih lu nob! Ana, ini, anu, entu… gagap lu ye?" si doraeetuk mulai kesel.

"Oia, besok gue masih ada ulangan lagi! Gue pinjem lagi ye" ngeles gue,! ya allah.. maapin gue ya? Gue cuman boong dikit doang kok sama doraeetuk. Jangan nambahin dosa gue yee, plissss…

"Oh.. yaudah! Ampe besok aje ye minjemnya!"

"Iye.. iye..! bawel lu ah.. udah ya, gue mau bobo dulu!" cepet-cepet gue ngejauh dari doraeetuk.

.

.

.

*Besoknya di Sekolah_

Hari ini ada 2 mata pelajaran yang bakalan jadi bahan buat ulangan, tadi si sunehyuk bilang ke gue katanya pelajaran pertama pulpennya dipinjem dia dulu terus pas pelajaran keduanya dipake sama giankang. Hmm.. gue mah okeh oke aja dah, daripada entar gue gak ditemenin.

Ceritanya neh hasil ulangannya udah dibagiin ke anak-anak, dan ternyata bener sunehyuk ma giankang dapet nilai cepe dan gue dapet nilai 2. Hehehe.. tapi gak papa deh, si emak kan tulalit, orang kemaren aja pas gue dapet cepe gue malah diomelin! Hahaha.. tenang-tenang.

"Sun, gue minta pulpennya dong!"

"Hahaha.. gak mau! Ini punya gue" kata sunehyuk nyolot.

"Ye.. yaaahh… nyolot lu sama gue!" gue gak kalah nyolotnya.

"Hadepin gue dulu klo lu mau pulpen itu balik ketangan lu!" giankang nantangin gue.

"Bujuk buneng, nih badan apa beton? Tebel amat ye? Berapa lapis sih? Ngalain wafer tango gak yah!" gue malah asik ngayalin yang enggak-enggak. Waduh.. takut juga neh ngelawan si bulldozer ini, gimana dong?

"Ahh… kelamaan lu, sini gue bantu buat ngubah muka lu kayak siwon!" kata giankang sambil siap-siap ngeattack gue.

Hiyyyyyaaaa….

Jus, ta jusjus..

Gedebuk..! pranggg! Wrrrrrrrrrgghh… miauwww!

*Dirumah*

"Haduuuhh uhh uhh uhh uhh…! Saaakiii…iitt.. itt itt. Itt!" keluh gue didepan kaca.

Iya! emang si giankang ngubah muka gue! tapi nih mah kelebihan gantengnya! Siwon? Cihh,,, lewaaaaattt! Lee minho? Yaaahhh,,, kalah telek dah diye! Atau sama kim bum? Wkwkwkw… tetep masih gantengan gue dah! Liat aja, dagu gue ampe bebelah dua gini? Kata orang-orang klo orang dagunya bebelah gitu seksi. Bibir gue juga jadi merah membara neh, kayak orang bule gitu! Mungkin klo cewek-cewek liat bibir gue rasanya pengen ngemut bibir gue kali, coz mereka pikir bibir gue rasanya kayak strawberry. Hahaha…

Pipi gue sekarang jauh lebih meronanya dari pada orang yang make bloss-on, ngelebihin meronanya chibi maruko chan kaleee. Hahaha…

"Woy.. nape tuh muka bonyok kayak gitu nob?" Tanya doraeetuk pas ngemergokin gue ngaca di kamar mandi.

"Iyah neh, abis diunyek-unyek gue sama giankang, imut kali ya gue ampe segitu gemesnya diye ngeliat muka gue! Hahaha…" kata gue bangga.

"Babo! Oia mana pulpen gue nob?" doraeetuk nagih pulpennya dan gue pun kelagepan.

"Nah itu diye masalahnya! Gue kayak gini Karena gue berebutan pulpen ma si sunehyuk ma giankang !" gue langsung to the point.

"Jaaaahhh…! Dasar bego lu ya,, udah stadium 4 kale ya! Lu tau gak? Itu pulpen cuman bisa dipake sampe hari ini aja, dan klo sampe matahari terbenam belon masuk ke kantong ajib gue, tuh pulpen bakalan ngeluarin tinta beracunnya!" doraeetuk ngejelasin ampe rinci.

"Hah? Iye? Beuhh… segitunye! Lahh.. sekarang bukannya udeh terbenam ye mataharinya?" jawab gue sambil mandang kearah jendela.

"Yaudeh makanya kita mesti cepet-cepet ke rumah sunehyuk atau giankang buat ngambil pulpen gue!" doraeetuk nggak sabar nunggu kelemotan gue dan dia langsung makein gue baling-baling besi.

"Ahhh… babo lu! Pake pintu ngepotzz aja lebih cepet!" usul gue.

"Oia yah? Pinter juga lu kadang-kadang!" doraeetuk pun ngeluarin pintu ngepotzznya dari kantong ajibnya.

"Pertama kerumah Sunehyuk dulu ya kita coz terakhir dipegang sama dia!" usul gue.

"Okeh dehh!" gue sama doraeetuk pun masuk menuju rumah sunehyuk.

.

.

.

*Di rumah Sunehyuk*

"Sune! Sune! Sini deh.." panggil gue yang sekarang lagi ada di samping sunehyuk yang lagi asik nonton tipi.

"Eh.. ngapain lu nob ada disini?" Tanya sunehyuk kaget.

"Woy.. gue minta pulpen gue! Balikin gak" ancem gue.

"Wessshh.. bukan sama gue chuy! Noh sama bulldozer!" jawab sunehyuk yang gak terima gue nuduh dia.

"Wahhh… santai boss! Yaudah gue pulang dulu yee… asalamualaikum!"

"Yee elu, datang gak salam pulang ngucapin salam! Yaudeh gih sono pergi sono! Waalaikumsalam..!"

Karena gue sama doraeetuk diusir, kita pun buru-buru pergi menuju rumah giankang.

.

.

.

*Dirumah Giankang*

Pas gue buka pintu, bujuk buneng neh kamar udeh banjir tinta! Dan gue liat si giankang udah kelepek-kelepekan kayak ikan lele kena garem.

"Wahh… pasti dia kayak gitu gara-gara dia nelen tinta beracun ini neh!" tebak doraeetuk sambil nyari pulpen pinter miliknya. Belon lama dia nyarinya eh… udah ketemu, doraeetuk pun langsung ngatasin keadaan dan tinta pun tersedot masuk ke dalem pulpen pinter itu.

"Jago juga lu dor ngatasin beginian!" gue berniat muji, malah kena toyolan dari doraeetuk.

"SIALAN LU! Udak nyok kia pulang!" ajak doraeetuk.

"Lah terus neh si bulldozer ini kita apain?" Tanya gue bingung.

"Udehh… biarin aje! Lu mau dia ngamuk-ngamuk ma lu lagi?"

"Kagak!"

"Yaudeh ayo pulang!"

Akhirnya gue sama doraeetuk pun pulang kerumah, baru aja gue megang gagang pintu ngepotzznya tiba-tiba udah ada yang mau ngebuka pintu ngepotzz ini. Dan ternyata orang yang mau buka pintu itu adalah…

"Nobikyuuuuuuu! Ini apa hah? Kenapa kamu dapet nilai 2?" tereak ibu ke gue sambil nunjukin nilai ulangan gue hari ini.

"nyak, bukannya bagus ya? daripada nilai yang kemaren?" gue mulai basa-basi.

"pala lu peyang bagos! Kemaren kan lo dapet cepe…! Kenapa sekarang cuman 2? Pokoknya minggu ini gak ada uang jajan, dan gak ada waktu maen! Ngerti?" bentak ibu kearah gue.

"Hoaaaaaaaahhhhhh….. TIDAAAAKKKKKKK ! ! ! !"

****End****

.

.

NB : sebenarnya ini FF adikku yang buat (Putrysukajerukunyil), tapi dia minta aku publish kesini. ^^ mian ya chingu klo FF'na GEJE. Hohoho . . .

.

_FB: Shania De Granger_

_Twitter: Shania9ranger_


End file.
